


don’t say a word, just dance with me

by idiotwerewolf



Series: FMA One Shots [18]
Category: Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood & Manga
Genre: F/M, Fluff, i had so much fun writing this holy shit, pre-promised day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-01
Updated: 2021-03-01
Packaged: 2021-03-13 06:49:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 995
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29772282
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/idiotwerewolf/pseuds/idiotwerewolf
Summary: Her life had fallen into a routine. At first, she didn't think she cared, but when it's disrupted, Riza finds she can't be happier.
Relationships: Riza Hawkeye/Roy Mustang
Series: FMA One Shots [18]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2024006
Comments: 3
Kudos: 23





	don’t say a word, just dance with me

She wasn’t sure how late it was and she didn’t want to know. This was the first time she’d felt a moment of peace the whole day. The empty, dim halls of the Command Center almost beckoning her to keep walking. She never did, though. With Hayate at her side and the Colonel tucked away in his office, she wasn’t alone in the building, though that wasn’t necessarily what she wanted. 

Riza preferred her nights to end like this. She was able to get out the restless, anxious energy that had built up during the day, and the Colonel… Well, he wasn’t doing something insanely stupid. The only worry she currently had was not stepping on Hayate’s paws as he weaved between her legs. 

She stopped outside the double doors and looked down at her companion, a small smile tugging at her lips when the dog let out a curious whine, his head tilting back and forth as he listened to something Riza couldn’t hear. Shaking her head, her fingers curled around the door handle, the brass worn away from her doing the same exact thing every night. She’d push the door open, Mustang would look up from his desk, grumble about her staying too late, she’d point out that he was no better than her, they’d bid each other goodnight, and she’d leave. 

Unbeknownst to her, the Colonel had something different planned tonight. She pushed the door open, the office dim as usual. The only source of light was coming from the lamp on his desk, the classical music playing in the background, however, was very new. 

“Colonel what-”

“Don’t say a word,” Mustang interrupted. The man rose from his desk and walked to the center of the room, holding his gloveless hand out to Riza, “just dance with me.” 

She hesitated at the door, unsure if he was serious or not. There was no way he could be, right? The Colonel wouldn’t do something so open- so _affectionate-_ in Central Command. This wasn’t like him. Not like the cold, calculated man he’d become after the war. This was Roy Mustang… _Her_ Roy Mustang. The fumbling, lanky teenager that did everything he could take make her crack a smile, the boy that was almost too embarrassed to read her father’s research from her back. She had separated the two long ago, but now… now they were one and the same. 

It was difficult for her mind to wrap around. The mixture of hope and hopelessness brewing inside her almost too much to handle. Riza knew the chances of seeing the Colonel like this again were slim if not zero. Logically, she knew it was better this way, but when she hid away that part of herself and allowed herself to truly feel… It hurt her to know how rare it was to see this side of the man she loved, the man she vowed to follow into hell. 

Was there a way to enjoy this moment without getting hurt? How does one pick a rose when it’s covered in thorns? 

“Do I have to make that an order, Lieutenant?” The light, playful tone to his voice snapped her out of her thoughts. She almost didn’t recognize Mustang’s voice. When was the last time he sounded like that? 

“Of course not, sir,” Riza responded, trying to match Mustang’s tone. She left Hayate at the doorway and crossed the room, her hand slipping effortlessly into his. Her breath caught in her throat when she was pulled closer, adjusting her posture to snake her arms around the Colonel’s neck, her head resting on his chest. She took a deep breath and allowed herself to relax, melting into the man’s embrace. She knew her face was flushed, but she couldn’t bring herself to care. When was the last time she felt like this? 

They moved in tandem, no one leading and the other left to follow; steps to a dance they’d never done before flowing seamlessly between them. Riza could barely hear the music over the steady beat of the Colonel’s heart. She could, however, hear how he was counting under his breath. _One, two, three, four. One, two, three, four._ _  
_   
She tried but failed to hold back the chuckle building in her throat, a smile forming on her face when the Colonel returned a low laugh of his own. 

“Something funny, Lieutenant?” 

“No, sir.” 

“Mhm…” 

She pulled back from the embrace far enough to look the man in his eyes, her heart fluttering in her chest when she saw how at ease he looked. Shoulders relaxed, the worry lines that seemed to be permanently etched in his face were gone, and his eyes… No longer were they cold, looking at everything with disdain and calculation. Instead, they were on her, soft, loving… welcoming. 

“What is it, Hawkeye?” He stopped dancing, arms still around her waist, firm and secure, his voice still soft, but now there was an underlying sternness to it. His brows pinched together the slightest bit as he waited for her to respond, just like they always did. 

“I…” _I wish it could be like this all the time._ No. _Please don’t let go of me._ **No.** _I love you._ **No!** “...Nothing, sir.” 

She knew the Colonel didn’t buy it, but she also knew he wasn’t going to dispute it. Not here, anyway. She moved closer again, resting her head on his chest and closing her eyes, feet moving in unison with Mustang’s once he started dancing again. The radio had changed songs long ago, the music no longer suitable for the way they were dancing, but neither of them seemed to care.

It was moments like these that kept her going. Their moments of stolen time with nothing to worry about. No rules keeping them apart, no worrying about watching the other's back. The sins they'd committed weren't hanging over their heads. Only in the brief, fleeting moments like these, were they truly free.

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Please check out the link below if you're interested in finding out how to support me!
> 
> https://idiotwerewolf.tumblr.com/post/644405793836367872/hi-all-im-broke-as-hell-and-unable-to-work-due


End file.
